Belomos
Blaze |ailments = Fireblight Blastblight |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (adopted by Werequaza86) }}Belomos are Fanged Beasts. Physiology Belomos are large, equine Fanged Beasts that resemble Mustang horses. The coat is primarily blood red, with an orange-and-yellow mane that stands on end, starting at the head and spanning the length of its back. The mane bears a strong resemblance to a flame. The tail is dark red. Their hooves are black like charcoal. Abilities Belomos possess flint-like hooves similar to Asprotis. Belomos' hooves, however, produce flames instead of light. They can set their hooves on fire to deliver flaming kicks to enemies or produce bursts of fire around them. They also scatter an explosive dust from their tail which they ignite with their hooves. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Perissodactyla *Family: Apocalequus *Species: Belomos Habitat Range Belomos and its kin prefer to live in temperate and tropical areas. Ecological Niche Belomos are scavengers that pick flesh off of carcasses of larger monsters. It usually obtains its meals by waiting for other predators affected by its pheromones kill each other. Should it need to hunt, it will go after creatures of similar size, even though it is definitely more than capable of taking down large wyverns such as Rathalos. Biological Adaptations Belomos possess flint-like hooves that they strike against the ground to create burst of flames in order to burn enemies. By doing so they can also coat their hooves in flames. They also possess powerful legs that they use to deliver flaming kicks to foes and to move with astounding speed. A special explosive dust is produce and scattered by their tail. What the dust is exactly is unknown, but it has explosive properties and can be detonated when the beast smashes its hooves against the ground. The dust appears to be similar to dandruff. What makes these Fanged Beasts truly dangerous, however, is the aggression-increasing pheromone they secrete from their bodies. This pheromone can make turn even the most docile herbivores into extremely aggressive animals. Monsters affected by this pheromone will attack other monsters on sight, and eventually die off due to the pheromone. Belomos will find a secluded spot to hide in while it watches other predators fight each other until they're all dead. Behavior Ironically, Belomos are quite docile themselves but turn aggressive if they detect a potential threat. Materials Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank This monster cannot be fought in High Rank. G Rank Equipment Armor Blademaster Skills: Challenger +2, Enlightened Blade, Mind's Eye, Wrath Awoken Gunner Skills: Challenger +2, Latent Power +2, Load Up, Wrath Awoken Weapons Attacks *'Charge': Belomos breaks into a furious gallop and rushes forward at the targeted Hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage and trips the Hunter. This is Belomos's most common attack. **'Flame Charge': Belomos will gallop at the targeted Hunter, leaving a trail of flames behind it. Deals a moderate amount of damage, inflicts Fireblight, and knocks the Hunter down. Belomos uses this attack in rage mode. *'Donkey Kick': Belomos will kick at the Hunter with its back legs. Deals a moderate amount of damage and knocks the Hunter back. In rage mode this attack will inflict Fireblight. *'Flame Burst': Belomos will rear up before stomping its hooves, creating a burst of flames in front of it. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Nitro Cloud': Belomos creates a large cloud of explosive dust by shaking its body. The cloud itself deals no damage but any Hunters that come into contact with the cloud will contract Blastblight. **'Complete Annihilation': After forming the Nitro Cloud, Belomos will use its flaming hooves to ignite the cloud, causing a huge explosion. Deals massive damage and inflicts Fireblight if it doesn't outright KO any Hunters caught in the explosion. Belomos will use this attack only during rage mode, and will exit rage mode afterwards. *'Scorched Earth': Belomos uses its fiery hooves to create pools of fire around it. Any Hunters that step into the flames will be inflicted with Fireblight and loose health as long as they remain in the fire. Quests 8★ Quests Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Body = ★★ *Front Legs = ★ Element *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ Status *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ✖ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Notes *Belomos and its relatives were inspired by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Belomos is specifically based on the Red Horse. The Red Horse often symbolizes War. *Belomos head and front legs can be broken. *Belomos is also immune to becoming fatigued. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Blaze Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Werequaza86